Dolor Desert
Dolor Desert (ドゥロール砂漠) is a sand region slightly to the southwest of the continent’s center in the New World. Background There are multiple nations residing in this desert-type region such as the Great Kingdom of the Pabilsag scorpionmen and the small Genie nation of Slutarn. There was even a religious group that pray to the Clear Light Dragon as their idol of worship. An example of the nomads' faith was they set up a main shrine for it in the region. In the distant past the desert was the site of a great empire. It's known for a natural wonder due to the strange tornado. Many people had gone to explore the desert before the tornado had come, but they had found a perfectly normal location, with no sign that anything existed there. Since one could predict the day of the tornado's occurrence, many people planned to wait in the spot where the eye of the storm would be when it appeared. Unfortunately, they were never came back from it. Others tried to enter it from the air, and they had ended up disappearing too. At some point in time, a crowd of people gathered together to watch the gigantic tornado make its appearance from a distance. It had become a special event that all the residents of the surrounding area have chosen to participate in every thirty years or so. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Two hundred years after traveling the New World, New Ainz Ooal Gown decided to explore the desert, more specifically a tornado that appeared once every thirty years. Suzuki Satoru, Keno Fasris Invern, Nurunuru and Crystal journeyed together into the center of the air column. There they found that the atmosphere has been warped, forming what seems to be a gigantic lens, allowing them to see an enhanced view of the stars. After determining that the phenomenon was natural and not the result of some magic, the four decided to enjoy the view for as long as it lasted. When the tornado ceased the four used a Gate to return to their inn and retire for the day.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue Layout At the edge of this desert was a gigantic tornado that came once every thirty years. It was thousands of meters across and immeasurably high. While there was some difference in the exact time of its appearance, the tornado occurred in exactly the same place at almost exactly the same time. There were many stories about the cause of the phenomena, the result of a failed ritual, a part of the capital of the empire that protruded from the sand, a magic item known as the Scepter of the Sands, and that it was a gate to another world. Known Inhabitants While it was quite an expansive desert, certain seasons received rainfall, and so various races along with monsters lived here. * Pabilsag * Genie Trivia * It used to be called the Di Gavorsa Desert, according to the great empire that had once stood here. * In the desert, everyone who had entered the tornado to try and unravel the mystery had never come back alive. References }} Category:Locations